Ryan Security
Ryan Security is the private security forces owned by Ryan Industries to maintain order in Rapture. History Establishing Order Rapture was built around the principle of minimal government interference, "a city without law or god." While there was no State run army or police force, for-profit enterprises which provided armed and unarmed security services and expertise to private and public clients were permitted. Andrew Ryan used his good name and significant resources to create Ryan Security, the most well known and effective of the private security services in the underwater city. Lead by Ryan's staunch ally, Chief of Security Sullivan, Ryan Security served many businesses and private interests. The largest was Ryan Industries, but the most important customer was the Rapture Central Council. Ryan Security was contracted to carry out the edicts of the City Council, and thus to maintain order and keep the city safe from potential threats. Whether Ryan or Chief Sullivan condoned or were even aware of it, various Ryan Security agents were engaged in splicing. The wonder drug ADAM allowed the agents be more effective in carrying out their duties. The dangerous side effects of long-term usage were not publicly known yet. Security Devices, such as Security Bots, Security Cameras, and automated Turrets, were also used for services offered and regulated by Ryan Private Security, and by Ryan Industries as Home Defense Products. Securing Rapture The greatest perceived threat to Rapture was the city's existence being exposed to the surface world. The City Council tasked Ryan Security with the job of uncovering a large smuggling ring in Rapture and bringing it to justice. Sullivan had his men infiltrate the operations at Neptune's Bounty and attempted to get sufficient legal proof. On September the 12th, under the orders of Andrew Ryan and the rest of the Rapture Central Council, Ryan Security raided Fontaine Fisheries, killing Frank Fontaine and major elements of his gang in a firefight when arrests were attempted. The smuggling operation was shutdown and evidence of the smuggling seized. Ryan's men commandeered the Wharfmaster's Office to use as their base of operations while investigating the extent of the criminal enterprise. The security operation was seen as a success, but because the target was Andrew Ryan's biggest business rival, it lead some of Rapture's population to view Ryan as despotic and Ryan Security as his private enforcers. The growing animosity and distrust in Rapture allowed for a charismatic leader named Atlas to rise to some prominence. He organized a following inside Fontaine's, where he and other associates of Frank Fontaine had been imprisoned following the raid on the Fisheries. He used telegraphs to transmit his anti-Ryan agenda to his collaborators out in the city who organized supporters among the lower-classes. Fearing the potential for an uprising, Andrew Ryan sent his forces to the department store on New Year's Eve of 1958 to stomp out the problem before it got out of hand. Ryan Security killed many of Atlas' men while hunting down Elizabeth, who Ryan also saw as a threat, but the raid was a failure as Atlas managed to escape. Combating Rebellion With Atlas free in Rapture, Ryan became increasingly desperate to find the revolutionary and his compatriots. He had his men control and keep track of the citizen's actions in an attempt to trace information back to Atlas. This was accomplished through various means including infiltrating the Air-Tite Archives in Minerva's Den, to investigate people's private records.Audrey Hesselgren's Audio Diary: Prying Eyes In an attempt to restore order, Ryan imposed laws which limited the terrorists, but also restricted the innocent. Laws against public congregations and strict curfews went into effect. Apollo Square was locked down and put under martial law as Ryan placed Ryan Security agents to guard the checkpoints. Guiltless Rapture citizens were interred alongside Atlas loyalists and other lawbreakers. As the civil war worsened, more and more officers in Ryan Security began to splice up, which only helped to further destabilize the population. By the time of Jack's arrival into Rapture in 1960, the agents of Ryan Security are just as insane as the other Splicers under Ryan's control. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' After rejecting Ryan's offer to work for him Elizabeth is forced to fight agents of Ryan Security as she makes her attempt to escape the Housewares building. Types Ryan Security are only seen in Burial at Sea - Episode 2, the following are the two enemy types encountered in-game. Soldier These are part of Ryan's forces in Rapture. Many members of these forces carry pistols and shotguns, as well as crossbows and baton. General attire is a grey trench coat normally worn by members of Rapture's police force. Some members wear gas masks, which render them impervious to Gas Bolts. Splicer These Splicers release fireballs which are the same as the Houdini Splicers, but they use the same tactic used by Firemen; which create an omnidirectional explosion of fire when enemies are close. They use the Houdini Plasmid to appear suddenly, sending out fireballs before disappearing. They are impervious to the Possession Plasmid, and possess increased defenses, making them a formidable enemy. However, they are not impervious to stealth blows. They require being hit by multiple Tranquilizer Bolts to be affected. Quotes The following are quotes heard in Burial at Sea - Episode 2. Houdini Idle *''"The girl. Atlas's crew. No witnesses. What else you need to know?"'' *''"Let's just say we're not here to teach them philosophy."'' *''"Ryan said the girl's gonna die first. I don't ask question."'' Attacking Elizabeth *''"Do you know how much trouble you cause me?"'' *''"You should have taken Ryan's deal."'' *''"Gonna make short work of you."'' Attacking Taunt *''"Nothing personal, sweetheart."'' *''"Your number's up."'' *''"Let's make this easy for both of us."'' Elizabeth Invisible *''"Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU!?"'' Detected Sight *''"Who are you suppose to be?"'' *''"Better have a good reason to be here!"'' Detected Noise *''"What was that?"'' *''"That sounds funny."'' Discovering a Body *''"Better you than me, pal. I'm not taking a next bullet."'' Searching End *''"Alright, forget it."'' *''"Enough of this. I quit."'' Searching Elizabeth *''"Come out! Let's get this over with!"'' *''"Won't even see me coming."'' *''"Wherever you are, sister, you won't get anywhere hiding."'' Possessed *''"You and me, against the world."'' Ryan Security Agent Idle *"Tell Ryan he should've given each of these clowns a bullet, not a prison." *"I'm smart enough to know Ryan's smarter than all of us." *"Ryan's built up considerable cachet with me. He says you go, you go." *"Fontaine's followers put up a good fight at the fisheries. I'd expected more from this lot." *"Too bad we gotta kill the twist... Shame to put talent like that to waste." *"Not sure which one of these jerks thought it was a good play getting in the ring with Ryan." Discovering a Body *"This one's down for the count… we're not all easy targets, you get me!?" *"Stupid jerk… should've never stuck his neck out!" *"I know you done it." *"What the — Still here, aren't you?!" Detected Elizabeth *"It's nothing personal, sister." *"I've got your number!" *"Get back here!" *"Come on out. Let's make this quick!" *"Can't keep runnin' forever!" *"Hidin': that's how it's gonna be?" *"Not in the mood for this hide-and-seek!" *"You turn around, I'll be there." *"I wasn't born last night! You're still here!" *"Don't think you can hide!" *"Come out! Let's get this over with!" *"C'mon out! You got my full attention!" *"Time's up, you goddamn twist!" *"I heard that." *"Who's this character?" *"Get out here where I can see you." *"Show yourself!" *"Still here, aren't you?" *"Don't make me hunt you down like an animal." *"Lady, you're working my last nerve." *"Your number's up." *"They'll think better of crossing the two of us!" Elizabeth Escapes *"Ran off? No skin off my nose." *"She gone? More power to you, sister." Possessed *"I'll make sure nobody musses a hair on that pretty head" Sees Elizabeth *"Time to pay the piper, sweetheart!" *"Got you now!" Gallery ryansarmy.jpg|''Concept art for Ryan's army.'' houdiniagent.jpg|''Concept art for the Houdini variant.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-28 23-46-49-687.png|''A Houdini Splicer emitting fire storm.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-29 00-48-28-547.png|''Ryan Security's Houdini Splicer.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-29 01-15-05-920.png|''Shotgunner with gas mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-29 01-08-35-439.png|''Shotgunner with metal head gear.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-29 01-09-32-885.png|''Hand Cannoneer with transparent helmet.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-29 01-08-13-715.png|''Hand Cannoneer with gas mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-29 01-14-38-466.png|''The Baton-users.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-29 01-15-34-493.png|''Crossbowers with gas mask.'' BioShockInfinite 2014-03-29 00-53-06-851.png|''A Houdini Splicer disappearing.'' Behind the Scenes *In the game files of Burial at Sea - Episode 2 the fireball-throwing Ryan Security agents are identified under the name "Houdini" as in Houdini Splicers from BioShock and BioShock 2, but their fighting style is far more similar to the Firemen from BioShock Infinite. References Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC